


Still

by tellthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12.2 coda, Coda, Mary Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: 12.2 codaDean tries to sort out his new relationship with his mother.





	

Dean reaches over his head for the beer on the counter and takes a lazy sip before he sets it on the floor with the empties. He’s flipped through the photos hundreds of times before, but never with his mom in the next room. There are 33 years to tell her about, and he doesn’t have the words.

In his head he knows her background, her training, but that doesn’t stop his heart from screaming that he could lose her again in a second. He knows he’s treated her like she’s a victim in one of their cases, talking low, keeping eye contact while she catches up with the world at large. She’s trying to ease into life in a new century with her now-grown boys and guilt weighing her down, and Dean can’t put the right goddamn words together to tell her how much he needs her. She deserves more.

Cas slides down the counter to sit on the cold floor and Dean tilted the photos so he can see.

“That was my mom,” he says.

“She still is,” Cas says.

Dean takes a drink then lets his head fall back against the counter. He blinks red-rimmed eyes. 

“Is she, Cas?” He takes another drink and passes the bottle to Cas. Cas takes it, but doesn’t drink. Dean shifts until their shoulders bump. Not that long ago Dean busted Cas every time he stood too close. Now he’s the one that invades Cas’s space, and Cas never complains.

Cas takes a deep breath to say something, but then he glances at Dean like he thinks better of speaking up. Dean raises the photos in his hand and Cas looks there instead.. 

“I don’t remember any of it right,” Dean mumbles. 

“Does that matter?” Cas asks.

Dean shrugs and reaches for his beer. Cas hands it back and Dean drinks. A lot of what he knows about his mom came from his dad, and John recited the same stories so many times that Dean isn’t always sure what he actually remembers on his own. But he remembers her meatloaf and the pie, and the way she sang to him, the way she squeezed him tight, and that last night when she’d promised angels were watching over him.

“It matters,” Dean says, and drains the remainder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @tellthenight


End file.
